Ghosts
by NuttyBarBella
Summary: Oh my god! Team Craig go into a haunted house! Check it out and see what happens!


Ghosts

There it was. The old and abandoned Henry Tootz house! They had planned this for months, trying to pick out the perfect saturday when all their parents were out for dinner or something. Tonight was going to be legendary! With Craig, Clyde, Token and Tweek and their amature ghost hunter equipment, they're gonna remember this night for the rest of their life!

"You ready, dudes?" Clyde asked with excitement.

"Hell yeah we are!" Token exclaimed. The all walked up to the house, then the door slowly opened.

"GAH!" Tweek screamed. "I can't take this! Th-this is crazy!"

"Aw come on, Tweek, don't be too freak out." Toke reassured him. "Nobody's been in here since Mr. Tootz died."

"Yeah it'll be fun, man up a little bit!" The two ran in the creepy house, smiling with joy and eagarness. Tweek stood there, shaking with fear and anxiety. Craig looked at him with a grumpy face.

"Man up. You will live." Craig said with droopy eyes, he was very tired. Tweek followed. The four goofballs started out asking questions and recording them on their phones. Craig sat on a dirty and dusty couch while everyone else stood around the small and broken ass livingroom.

"Hello?" Clyde asked outloud. "Are there any spirits in this house?"

"You sound like a total dork, dude." Craig spoke.

"Shh! Can you talk to us?" Craig yawned and got into his bag, which had his favorite guinea pig, Stripe, in it. He had a vest and leash on him so he wouldn't freak out and run away, but he was trained really well and wasn't scared of no gay ghost! Tweek stood there shaking, looking around the room for shadows or red eyes as he listened to Clyde and Token's horryifying questions.

"Psst." Tweek turned to look at Craig who called him, he waved his hand to come over. Tweek sat down next to him, noticing Stripe popping out of his bad. Tweek twitched. Craig took Tweek's hand and put it on Stripe's furry head. He didn't budge, he didn't bite, he liked it. Tweek petted his head gently with his finger.

"DUDE!" Tweek quickly removed his finger and Stripe dug down into the backpack.

"Can you be any louder?!" Craig aked, clearly pissed off and annoyed.

"Sorry, but we got something! Check it out!" Clyde put his phone close Tweek and Craig, urging them to listen. "Did you die here?... _Yeh_." "Seeee? Ain't that awesome?!"

"I-It's really creepy!" Tweek trembled. "A-are you sure it wasn't the floor or something?"

"No but it sounds like a voice, right?" Token points to the stairs. "Let's go up there, I heard Mr. Tootz's son killed his newborn baby up there. Maybe he's evil and wants to kill us."

"GAAH! No way! I-I'll die up there! Please don't make me go!" Tweek shook all over.

"That's messed up, dude."

"Come on, Tucker. You scared?" Clyde tried to persuade him.

"No," Craig said, all pissy-like. "I just think we should stay down here longer, to get more evidence. You only got one voice, right? Maybe he wants to talk more." Tweek looked at Craig, happy by his proposal to stay downstairs.

"Yeah you're right. Come on, Token, get your phone out so you can try and get some voices too!" Tweek took a long exhale, feeling much safer now.

"You're welcome," Craig said to Tweek. "but you owe me."

"O-oh, oh ok. Th-thanks, dude." Craig put on a small smile and put his backpack on Tweek's lap where Stripe popped out again. So for like the next 20 minutes, Token and Clyde kept asking questions and had Craig and Tweek listen to them. They actually got some good stuff, small things like 'hey', 'I'm sorry', 'did you fart?' and 'I love tits'. After all of this crazy evidence, they all thought it was time to go upstairs.

"I'll race ya' guys. Last one up is ghost meat!"

"Hey man, wait up!"

"Right behind ya!"

"Ah! Wait for me, guys!" They all went into a small bedroom, feeling a bit strange. "Mm, I don't feel right in here, guys." Tweek admitted.

"Yeah you're right, it does feel a little heavy in here." Token added.

"Maybe its Mr. Tootz's ghost!" Clyde joked.

"Shut up, Clyde," Craig said as he held up his middle finger at him. "hurry up and ask some questions so we can get out of here. I'm so tired."

"Alright alright. Is there anybody up here with us that wishes to communicate?" Craig stood there with a grumpy face, listening to Clyde's goofy questions. Suddenly he felt something rub up against his arm, he looked to see who it was, it was Tweek. He scooted over to him, but why? He looked like he was shaking.

"You scared?" Craig whispered to him. Tweek nodded, feeling embarrassed and stupid for feeling like a girl. Craig, being the gentile giant he always was, took hold of Tweek's hand and hid it behind them so Clyde and Token wouldn't see. Tweek looked up at him in surprise. "Better?" Tweek squeezed Craig's hand. After 15 minutes of talking, Token and Clyde got something.

"Woah," Token said in shock. "you guys better listen to this." Everyone gathered around Token's phone. " _Are we bothering you?... Get out... Do you want to harm any of us?... Tweeeeek..._ " Everyone looked at Tweek, he was sweating profusly.

"Wha-whaaaaat?! Why did it say me?! I didn't do anything!" Craig really began to worry about Tweek, would this ghost try to hurt him?

"Token, did you guys mess with the audio or something?" Craig asked seriously.

"No way man, I didn't do anything. Did you Clyde?"

"No, I was just asking questions."

"Well if its an actual ghost or not, we should leave before something bad happens."

"Wha-what? I-I didn't mean to inturrupt your guys time, w-we can stay longer if you guys want, I don't mind." Tweek felt bad about this. They all had planned this for so long and he didn't want to make a big fuss out of a few words.

"Tweek are you sure?" Clyde asked. "We don't wanna keep you here if you're scared."

"Yeah man, we want everybody to have a good time."

"I-I'll be fine guys, really." Tweek smiled.

"We'll stay for like, 15 more minutes then we should go. That ok?"

"Yup." Token and Clyde spoke at the same time. Everyone started to walk downstairs to get their stuff, all except for Tweek who was walking down the hallway.

"Tweek where are you going?" Craig asked.

"Just looking around, I-I'll be down in a sec." Craig didn't like this for some reason, so he decided to follow him into an empty room. Tweek leaned up against the wall and slid down, letting out a long breath of regret and pain.

"God," he started out, sounding breathy. "what is wrong with me?" He put his hands on his face, thats when Craig walked in. "GAH!" Tweek spun to the door and his cheeks turned red. "C-Craig! I said I'd be down in a sec!"

"What are you doing?" Craig asked, about to sit down next to his friend.

"Um, n-nothing, j-just looking around, you know. Saying goodbye to the house, I guess. What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you were ok, I guess." There was a long silence in the dead room, they both felt awkward.

"Um..." Tweek started out shyly. "th-thanks for, uh, mmaking me feel comfortable here, I was a little scared here."

"A little?" Craig teased. Tweek nudged him playfully.

"But um, I-I don't know how I'm gonna repay you, is there anything you wa-" Out of nowhere, Craig leaned in and kissed his friend on the lips! He held his face so he wouldn't pull away. Tweek felt his face getting hotter and hotter the longer the kiss was happening! Finally, Craig let him go.

"There. You've repayed me. Ready to go?" Tweek was very confused on what just happened. But he got up anyway and they all got home safe and sound, no ghosts followed them home. They also didn't get in trouble either. Happy ending!


End file.
